


Forward Journey

by Smithy_0f_1nfinium



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Surprising emotions, This might escelate, Unexpected Odyssey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smithy_0f_1nfinium/pseuds/Smithy_0f_1nfinium
Summary: Cast across multiple realities, Android 21 must find a way back home, a long forward journey through perilous apocalypses and everlasting divinity.





	1. Prologue: The Woman in White

**Forward Journey**  
  
**Act I**  
  
**“The Lost Fruit”**  
  
  
Prologue: The Woman in White  
  
  
The orange sky adorns a desolate and dry horizon, slowly rising above the jagged rocks, the fields of dirt and stone, cracked by the heat of the sun, the empty sky, no clouds in sight, no form of moisture adorned the world’s surface, derived of all life entirely.  
  
  
Dawn was breaking, greeting an empty face of a horizon, the aged sun rose higher, further exposing a landscape of stagnant nightmares.  
  
  
Yet within these fields of desolate dust, the winds that were long silent, begin to move again, the stagnant dirt being blown across the ground, the beginnings of a breeze forming on a long dead world.  
  
  
The sky darkened, slowly clouds combusted in the dead space above, crackling with furious lightning, like the world itself for the briefest moment returned to life.  
  
  
The winds picked up speed, a small hurricane forming above the sterile ground, thunder growling akin to that of a rudely awoken lion as the very rubble itself is kicked into the air with extreme velocity.  
  
  
The gap in the clouds widened further, the storm itself growing unstable, lashing against the barren landscape, within this widening chaos of the storm, a tiny figure can be seen, falling through this schism, with no control, like a deadweight being dropped from a high altitude.  
  
  
Further this figure fell, glowing as bright as a star while emerging from this great storm, its velocity only increasing, the dry, crimson field becoming larger and larger as it plummeted closer like a speeding bullet, until suddenly, the figure slammed in the ground.  
  
  
A mighty crater formed where it fell, dirt and earth were flung into the air from the sheer impact alone, the impossible storm died down, the lightning was silent as the wind slowed, but the clouds stayed, unmoving, unable to fade.  
  
  
Silence had once again returned to this dead place, as the clouds softened, yet remained ever visible, like a deep scar within the skin, within the crater itself, layed the sleeping, quiet figure of a young adult, a woman cloaked in white, with a head of ginger hair flowing down her, undamaged by the sudden anomaly.  
  
  
Her face adorned black glasses and two earrings, miraculously undamaged, along with her lab-like coat, blue and red chequered shirt and black tights, her eyes were tightly shut, as if caught in a deep state of thought and pain.  
  
  
She was unfazed by her own fall, her mind locked in a state of agonising imprisonment as her own face contorts subconsciously, the old sun rising higher above the dented landscape, shining upon her almost eerily clean state.  
  
  
Silence consumed this landscape, an empty silence that belongs to the dead, all while the sky remains scared, as the woman in white sleeps, undisturbed, yet in an aura of internal agony, like a lost fruit flung far from its forest.  
  
  
For sometime, the silence continues, while the old star slowly leaves the landscape, revealing an empty sky above. Bereft of starlight, a world lost all things of life.  
  
  
Yet within this dead world, there she lay, the woman in white, the silence lingered still, till finally, a noise escapes her own lips, an intake of breath, followed swiftly by a wheezed exhale.  
  
  
Silence was at last breaking, as the woman in white stirred slowly, her body readying for awakening, as her breathing increased in speed, and normalising into a healthy, at ease pace.  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
“What are you doing?!?! We’ll both be caught in it!??!” Screamed a distorted, frightened voice.  
  
  
The sheer heat of the spirit bomb enveloped both her and the monstrous version of herself, despite that, she clung onto the vile doppelganger.  
  
  
_I know_ , she thinks to herself, her eyes close, seeing nothing but the fading dark, as the blinding light destroys both her and the monster at once, she could feel her very body crumbling away.  
  
  
_But it’s the only way to stop us both!!!!_ She thinks aloud, a faint smile forms on her lips, ready for the end, yet her closed eyes betray her, as a small tear escapes her eyes. _Thank you...both of you._  
  
  
It was her last thoughts as the wind roared around her, the bomb shattering ever cell in her body, along with the monster she clung onto, ensuring their permanent end, or so it seemed.  
  
  
The last voice she heard before everything became numb and white, was the agonised scream of anguish.  
  
  
“21!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
“GYAGH!!!!” with a sudden gasp, the woman in white awoke, startled from her last moments, replayed in her head, her head facing down to her legs and the orange ground she finds herself on.  
  
  
_Wha….where...._ She looks up wearily, her breathing steadies, noticing the jagged crevice she laid within, she frowned, almost confused and uncertain.  
  
  
“Am...I?...” she says aloud, still sitting up in uncertainty, taking in the crater itself ash she looks around it, her frown fading into a more thoughtful and worried expression.  
  
  
_Am I dead?...strange...it doesn't feel like it..._ She thinks to herself, her eyes squinting in thoughtfulness.  
  
  
_It felt like i was reduced to nothing, but…_ She looks up, seeing a starless sky with clouds among them, shaped like an eye, yet eerily still. her eyes widen, her lips in a worried frown.  
  
  
_Is this hell?!?!_ She thinks, moving onto her knees, she starts to get up, wobbling with the first step.  
  
  
_My legs are like jelly!! This feels wrong…_ she pushes both hands on the ground for balance, forcing herself to stand up, wincing at how wobbly her balance is, yet her legs felt horribly stiff, as if they weren’t moved in days.  
  
  
_Come on 21, you can do this, baby steps!!_ She thinks to herself in self motivation, she beams happily as she stands tall, despite the great effort, taking a deep breath of satisfaction.  
  
  
_There we go…_ She stretches her arms and back, trying to alleviate herself of the stiffness still bothering her, she smirks, almost relieved.  
_Ah, feels nice to move again, now onto the main...issue…_ she thinks, looking around the crater she stands in, and back up to the stagnant sky, her smirk fades into a curious frown, her ice blue eyes tremble in confusion.  
  
  
_Did...i do that?_ She thinks, starting to slowly pace around in a circle, the clanking of her heels echoing uncomfortably against the silence, her eyes deep in thought.  
  
  
“Hmm...interesting.” she says calmly.  
  
  
_The last thing i felt before waking up here, it was like i was being melted and burned all at once, yet…_ She looks to her left, looking at the jacket she’s wearing, then to where she woke up, her pacing stopping still.  
  
  
“It’s only me now…” she huffs to herself, putting a hand to her chest, a small smile graced her lips.  
  
  
_Does this mean...we did it?...we ended the madness?_ She thinks, looking away from the center of the crater, towards its raised edge.  
  
  
The sun slowly begins to rise behind the woman, her hair reflecting the light, a golden glow, creating an almost royal beauty to her in the dawning of the day, she begins to walk forward to the edge of the crater, taking each step slowly, steadily increasing in pace, feeling a small rush of energy building within her.  
  
  
She carries on, the sun rising with her slowly, as she keeps on moving quickly, her walk forming into a brisk sprint, red flames being emitted from her with each step crashing down, breaking the ground slightly, scorching it.  
  
  
_Just enough to leap!!!_ With great effort, she launches herself straight into the air as she nears the gap, a deep crimson aura envelopes her body as she ascends, while the force she outputted from her jump cracked the ground beneath her further, the aura surrounding her as she propels herself forward, her arms moving outwards, as if in flight.  
  
  
As she escapes the crater, she begins to fall down, outside of the border, the red aura that surrounded her begun to fizzle out.  
  
  
“Oh no, no!!!!” She exclaims in a panic, fearing the worst, she braces for impact, only to land roughly on the ground and roll to the side, away from the edge, slightly battered, her face saddened and annoyed.  
  
  
_I’m out…_ she realised as she stared into the distant sun, still rising high in the sky, even from this angle, clouds from earlier stayed still.  
  
  
_I feel so...drained and starved...that bomb took a lot out of me.._ She thinks, slowly moving her arms to get herself up, a slight struggle as she winces, pushing herself up onto her knees.  
  
  
“I really did die…” _So weak…_ She gazes up still, a frown on her face of displeasure, the building feeling of something gnawing at her from within.  
  
  
_All from that one jump…and im that weary...._ She stands up slowly, frustrated and saddened by the thoughts in her mind, adjusting her glasses, she looks over into the distance, confused and tired.  
  
  
_I... don't understand, is this...am i truly in hell?!? Why do i feel so....real and corporeal, yet…_ She turns back to the crater and the ominous stillness above it, the sight unnerved her in a way, like a moment in action yet frozen in place.  
  
  
She turns away, shaking her head and faces the horizon.  
  
  
_Well, i can't find answers just standing here of course, as a good scientist..._ She takes her first steps forward into this alien and unfamiliar world, the silence was noticeable as each step and stride she took clanked and clapped against the silence of the world.  
  
  
“Strange, there’s no wind, or...vegetation so far…” She says aloud as she walked further away from the crater, the vast landscape baring different forms of hills and peaks, all bearing the same, brown, damaged, cracked ground, like it hasn't rained in many years.  
  
  
The woman in white looked back at where she walked from, the sun was still up, but the clouds were still there.  
  
  
_Something is horribly wrong here…_ Her blue eyes widen in surprise and sadness, even though she is a stranger in this place, she couldn't help but feel that something horrible had happened to this place, a barren wasteland of dirt and stagnation was what she walked.  
  
  
She turns back, walking forward through the horizon, the gnawing in her body becoming more noticable and annoying to her, a feeling of emptiness building within, she almost chuckles to herself sadly about it.  
  
  
_I must be hungry…but its normal...must mean there's nothing powerful nearby to tempt me...that's a relief…_ she sighs, thinking to herself as she kept on walking.  
  
  
_Doesn’t help that i’m drained...this truly is hell...yet...i feel so alive…_ She continues walking, treading softly on the stagnant dirt, feeling parts of it crumble under her heels, leaving a trails of footprints left bare for all to see.  
  
  
An hour passes as she continues walking, her eyes facing forward, the sun begins descending again, the sky darkening, the woman in white looks up to see if any are visible as the sky darkens.  
  
  
_Strange, no stars yet...normally on earth and other worlds there would be...yet…_ Her brow furrows with worry.  
  
  
“What happened to this place?” she asks aloud, still walking forward, her footsteps and voice echoing in the empty landscape.  
  
  
The sun vanishes behind the landscape again, the woman continues to walk, slightly hunched over from minor exhaustion.  
  
  
Eventually, as she continued to walk, something caught her attention in the distance, a strange golden object was visible, jutting out of the ground.  
  
  
Even though it was still quite a distance away, something about it felt alluring, but almost foreboding to the woman in white.  
  
  
"I...sense something....some kind of power." She could almost feel it pulling her, like a fly to a zapper.  
  
  
Without hesitation, she slowly walks onward to the golden structure in the distance, her curiosity peaked, while her body was ready to be satiated.


	2. Crude Reanimations

Chapter 1: Crude Reanimations  
  
  
  
  
The cylinder itself glowed a strange hue in the darkness of this place, almost humming, sounding like a broken pair of lungs, The Woman in white could feel this from even where she first spotted it, its energy could be felt from such a distance, as if it were a leaky spring.  
  
  
Even under the empty sky, the woman in white continued to walk, her posture slouching forward due to lack of energy, her pale blue eyes transfixed on the structure, becoming larger and larger the closer she got.  
  
  
Each step forward to it felt like a long march across an endless valley.  
  
  
“This thing must be massive!!” she exclaims to herself, staring in disbelief at its sheer size, only rounding out with more jutted sphere-like shapes the closer she got.  
  
  
By the time she reached the edge of the cylinder, the sun had risen yet again, the light bouncing off of the cylinder jutting out of the ground, a hauntingly beautiful bronze-like glow, complementing  the almost precise yet twisted materials on this structure.  
  
  
_Somethings in there, i feel it…_ The woman thinks to herself, a small temptation threatening to bubble up within her mind, yet something about this energy puts her off.  
  
  
_It feels so strong...but...nothing like the Z fighters...something...twisted…_ She shudders as she dwells on the thought of it.  
  
  
She couldn't help but eye the structure with curiosity, despite her bubbling worry and temptation from the power she felt.  
  
  
_I must say, it looks so strange, its angled on one side slightly...with what looks like…..windows?_ The woman in white looked at the structure intently, her curiosity growing.  
  
  
At long last, she reaches the strange cylinder, its size taller than that of an apartment building, it was narrow, yet jutted out more on its left side like a dome, with the other side formed 2 semi circle-spheres on either side, with one large sphere visible on the upper part of the giant structure, up close, the ginger haired woman was like an ant compared to this thing.  
  
  
“Wow….” She says in awe, her eyes filling with a genuine curiosity she had not felt in a while.  
  
  
She smiled as her eyes began darting around the structure, analysing it intently. “Impressive, i’ve never seen architecture so spherical like this before, made and constructed with such fine precision, yet….” She pauses, noticing how one side is leaning to the right, she leans to the sidem her pale blue eyes widen in realisation. “This wasn't here before....”  
  
  
Before she could think further, she begins to feel the energy that pulled her here growing intense, like a guiding hand pointing her in the way to go, at the same time, a noise was coming from within the structure, the humming of a power source.  
  
  
_I...feel it again...the spite in the energy…._ Without warning, the sharp hollow pain returned in her stomach, she gripped her middle, her face wincing at the hollow emptiness within.  
  
  
“Hrgh!!!!” _aagh...it hurts so much…breath 21…breath!!_ Slowly, the woman in white breathed in and out, to calm the agonising craving, while at the same time clutching herself tightly, crinkling the red and blue checkered shirt.  
  
  
“Haa...haa...that hurt…” she grimaces, gasping slightly, worry was etched back on her face, _The last time i felt that pain was…_ she sighed, standing more upright. _I have to hurry, I don't want to lose myself to that hunger, not again._ She takes a big breath, looking back up at the monolith in front of her.  
  
  
_There must be an entrance to this place, every building has one, yet I don't see one down here…_ she starts looking up the structure, noticing  what appear to be openings along it.  
  
  
She pouts a little, knowing how little strength she has right now. “Hmm...why must you be up there.” she says lamently, but quickly steeles her resolve.  
  
  
_I’ve got to know whats in there, hopefully find out if im truely in hell, or if it’s another place altogether...plus i need the food._ She thinks to herself, her eyes fix a steely glare as she bends her knees, readying for a jump.  
  
  
“Here I go!!” she says hopefully as red and black sparks leap around and out of her, this discharge of energy launches her into the air, closing the distance to the opening.  
  
  
“There!!” she says allowed in victory, with a quick reflex, she reaches out and grabs onto the edge of the spherical opening, barely holding on.  
  
  
She pulled herself up and into the opening itself, breathing wearily, exhausted from that last jump.  
  
  
“Hoo…haa..hehe…haaah…” She barely laughs out, still laying on the surface within the structure. _Aaaah, that felt good to do, nice to move._  
  
  
As time passed, the sun outside of the structure beginning to set again, the woman in white got up slowly, here blue eyes look into the distance from the point she stood on, out into the horizon she had walked.      

What she saw brought a chill down her spine, even from up here, in this area, she could still see the outline of clouds that had formed from her arrival, staining the sky, while on the ground below, the dusty, stagnant ground was visible on the whole horizon.  
  
  
“Oh no…” was all she could say at the sight of it all, saddened by the world’s barren simplicity.  
  
  
“Does this place have something to do with it?” she wonders aloud, sorrow and worry spread across her face.  
  
  
She turns around, looking inside the structure she stands on, noticing it's rather odd spherical layout within, for some reason it was flat on the right side, but the rest was spherical.  
  
  
_AH HA!!_ Her eyes widen in realisation. “This isn't a building at all...its a spaceship.” she says calmly with slight excitement, her curiosity rising up again, after the short rest from earlier, she began to move into the vessel, her heart pulsing in excitement and worry.  
  
  
She stepped into the monolith of a ship, feeling the energy within pulsing stronger than ever before, she couldn't help but take it in as she walked, as if she were sniffing the nice smell of a roast dinner.  
  
  
“So strong, like an angry goku.” she says aloud, quickly shaking her head trying to remove herself of the intoxication of this power, growing frustrated.  
  
  
The further she walked in, the more the rooms began to widen, the bronze-like gold interiors matching the glow of the exterior, the sounds of beeping can be heard  
echoing down the unnervingly empty vessel, like a heartbeat pulsing.  
  
  
“Hmm, not unlike Sayan or Namekian architecture, rather simple, yet precise.” she says aloud, analysing the increasing interior size.  
  
  
Despite the darkening innards of the ship, the gingerhead continue to explore it, winding through main similar corridors, each one as empty as the last, with what looks to be the aftermath of damage from an unknown source, broken walls and dangling cables streaming from ancient damage.  
  
  
Onward she walked, the small beeping intensifying.  
  
  
_Bwahm bahm, Bwahm bahm  
__  
__  
_ That was all that accompanied the lonely woman as she continued to explore this empty place.  
  
  
The beeping was growing louder, along with the feeling of power coming from within, the woman in white continuing onward within this maze of a vessel, her mind aching for answers while her body longs for more, the temptation coming quicker, just like the bleating of the noise from further within.  
  
  
She carried on walking, the insides of this place growing ominously vaster.  
  
  
Her mind was racing as the corridors grew more and more in length and size, eventually leading into an almost vast, circular monolithic hall in front of her very eyes, as if entering a grand temple.  
  
  
“Oh my, whatever race built this had high thoughts of themselves…” she said in disbelief, as if the ship she had walked into was merely the surface of a great tomb.  
  
  
As she stepped into this vast hall, she could feel her own feet begin to wobble anxiously, her eyes glazed over, a dizziness taking over, the pang from earlier returned ferociously and suddenly.  
  
  
“GGGYYYRGH!!!!!” _ITS TOO MUCH!!!_ The woman in white clutched her head in agony as she collapsed to the floor, the lure of power at its strongest, the noise becoming overbearing as it wracked against her head and body.  
  
  
_STOP IT!!! STOP IT ITS HURTING TOO MUCH!!!!!_ She clenched her teeth, eyes opening and closing fast, her eyes flickering between white and black in spontaneity, the sensation of power feeling as if she were being buried and burned all at once, it was so close, too close.  
  
  
“HRAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!” the woman in white roared allowed, her skin changing suddenly for a moment, from pale white to a bubblegum pink “I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!!!!!”.  
  
  
In one sudden moment, she unleashed from her hands a crimson beam, erupting like wildfire from her fingertips uncontrollably, whatever the beam struck in this vast, oppressive hall was instantly obliterated into ashes, sizzling and melting before being turned into ashes, her own raw power unleashed in a single second, the vast hall was damaged severely, the beeping continued.  
  
  
_Bwahm bahm, Bwahm bahm.  
__  
__  
_ It carried on pulsing, like a heartbeat, the crimson beams faded from her hands, the bubblegum skin changed back to a sickly palewhite tone, and the ginger headed woman’s eyes returned to its normal, sterile blue, her face appearing even more sickly.  
  
  
“D-damnit….” she says to herself, still on the floor her eyes begin to tear up, her own curiosity being lost to a sea of sorrow.  
  
  
“Damnit”, she looks down on the bronze surface of the floor, tears staining it as they drip from her own eyes.  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, she tried to stand up, her body shivered due to the sudden expulsion of her power, groaning as she struggles to stand, wincing, the overwhelming presence that lured her here still lingered strongly in the area.  
  
  
_I...can still...feel it…._ Her eyes look around the hall, still trying to stand, there was nothing in sight.  
  
  
_Why is it so strong…._ With a grunt of effort, she pushes herself up, her tear stained eyes look around the ominous hall, now damaged by her outburst of energy.  
  
  
She looked around and noticed some strange things, this hall was littered with lots of octagonal shapes, built with ominous precision, the patterns, even scorched by her own outburst still hold a solid structure together.  
  
  
The woman in white’s mind wanders in worry, her power, even in a weakened state was greater than many she knew, and yet this place was built to even resist damage of that caliber.  
  
  
“How…” her blue eyes whip around in concern, a bad feeling was rising within her chest.  
  
  
“What did you belong to, ship” she whispers to herself.  
  
  
She begins to move further into the hall, before reaching what appeared to be a console, glowing brightly, sharing the same bronze tint as the rest of the ship interior, the console had one spherical glowing ball at the center, pulsing with the noise all around her.  
  
  
“You must be the answer.” she says aloud, curiosity returning, but with a caution she has not felt in a long time.  
  
  
The presence of power felt very strong and very, very hateful to her.  
  
  
The woman in white reaches out her hand to touch the ball, her very fibre shivered from a hateful cold slowly building around her.  
  
  
Her hand lays on the ball, suddenly, a searing pain latches up her arm, like a sudden jab mixed with putting a limb to close to the fire.  
  
  
“Aaah!!!” she pulls her hand away, only to see that there was no burn present on her hand.  
  
  
“Huh?...but i swear that just….” she looks over to the console, seeing her own handprint glowing orange on the ball, before it faded away as the beeping comes to a sudden halt, the light from the blue fading.  
  
  
“What fortune cookie did i crack open?” she says to herself in worry, quickly she turns back around to face the way she came, only to see the corridor slowly be closed by a sliding door, like a mechanical birth canal.  
  
  
  
A loud, droning noise blared throughout the hall as the ground around the woman in white began to tremble, pressure rising into the hall as the entire floor began splitting apart, steam and other gases erupted into the air.  
  
  
The woman in white shielded her eyes due to the sudden change in the air, the mixture of toxic gases and cold air battered herself and the rest of the room.  
  
  
_Oh no!!!_ She grit her teeth, feeling the temptation of power grow in intensity, as if she were finally in the presence of it.  
  
  
The air remained misty within the hall, the woman in white moved her hands to see what was once the floor was now an exposed liquid-like substance, bubbling and boiling like a broth.  
  
  
She could smell it, what once was the source of her powerful temptation here became a smell that even made the likes of her wretch.  
  
  
She covered her mouth, eyes wide as she observes the bubbling mass writhe and pulse uncontrollably.  
  
  
After a few moments of nothing, something began to rise from the oversized bile.

 **“uuuuuaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUH”**  
  
****  
****  
Howled the abomination, its form slowly rising from the substance.  
  
  
It was a small, tentacle-ed creature, moving out of the bile, it's very head pulsing like an unstable muscle as a singular eye opened loosely, looking around in fury, its mouthless body quivering each time it howled uncontrollably, while its frail tendrils whipped around in panic and rage.  
  
  
The Woman in white watched, her eyes widen in fear at the little thing, feeling its very presence surrounding her, a hatred she had never known, far surpassing her own inner demon in rage and desperation.  
  
  
  
**“uuuuuuuuaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH”**  
  
****  
****  
It howled again, suddenly the noise of machinery rattled and wired throughout the hall, a small, manzied metal vehicle was lowered over the creature, its sickly tips reached upwards, grabbing and sliding up the golden shell, before its midsection opened wide, the monster slid inside as the opening closed up.  
  
  
The shell was decorated with balls at the lowerbase, its upper half built with a round dome, with two devil-like points and a singular stalk extending outward, at its middle base on its left was a long funnel, on the other an interactive extension.  
  
She looked up at the stalk of the thing, her mouth still covered by her hands, her own blue eyes meeting the now active stalk’s own cold and calculative gaze.  
  
Around this metal demon, many more abominations began rising from the bile, all clawing up to their future shells.  
  
The first to rise whirred in her direction facing her, the barrel-like nozzle pointing at her, the presence from the horrible demon within that shell became unbearable, the rage all consuming.  
  
  
It's pointed like horns lit up, a screeching roar crackled out from the shell.  
  
**"EXTERMINATE!!!!!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what you think she found.


	3. Monster's Crucible

Chapter 2: Monster’s Crucible

 

It all happened in an instant, a blue beam lept from the barrel of the metal demon, she had little time to react as it hit her square in the chest.

 

“HRAAAAAAGH!!!!” the woman in white screamed allowed, the blast felt like a million volts and cookers being turned to its most intense setting, lasting for a few agonising seconds as her whole body glowed azure blue, her own bones visible at where the beam had struck her.

 

She buckled down to the floor, breathing heavily and sweating intensely, the clanking of armour and crying of monsters surrounded her as the already armoured abomination closed in, the sound of an intense humming could be heard from it, as it approached.

 

 **“CREATURE SCANNED.”** Boomed the monster, its voice sounding like an intense battle drum.

 

 **“WHAT IS IT? HOW DID IT AWAKE US?!?”** Another voice boomed, just as screechy as the last.

 

The woman in white looked up slightly, it hurts to even try to look at it, her heart feeling as if it had slowed down suddenly from the intense pressure and pain from the shot, she was becoming faint, she could see more metal tanks activating, moving closer, each as precisely built as the other, the blue eye of the stalk looked up, away from her, its horns flashing as it spoke.

 

 **“UNKNOWN, IT IS COMPRISED OF GENETICS UNLIKE ANY BEING IN THE UNIVERSE, SAVE ONE, IT IS INFESTED WITH HUMAN DNA.”** Boomed the one that shot her, its dome swerved around to face its companions.

 

**“IT IS TAINTED WITH RADIATION, POWERFUL ENOUGH TO CAUSE OUR RESURGENCE, NOW WE ARE FREE FROM THIS STASIS IN TIME.”**

 

While it was preoccupied, the woman in white’s heart began to pulse faster, her senses returning to normal as she began to feel a surge of energy within, the sickening smell the creatures within those shells were becoming tantalising to her again, her eyes grew dark, the blue within them intensifying, red bolts cackled and cracked around her, eyes fixed on the metal dome.

 

 **“PULSE LEVELS ELEVATING FROM THE CREATURE, IT SURVIVED!?!??!”** boomed one of the tin cans, the one that shot her spun around suddenly, its stalk looking down at her as she rose back up.

 

A small chuckle began to escape her lips, a sly smirk forming.

 

“Youre...all, so delectively chewy to look at~” spoke the woman in almost child-like glee, her eyes a pale blue, intense as ice, filled with curiosity and lust unified as one feeling, desire.

 

Her body was hunched, huffing and gasping as if trying to hold herself back.

 

All ten of the warmachines moved back slightly, surprised that such a humanoid would survive their firepower.

 

 **“IMPOSSIBLE!!!”** blaired one, a small amount of fear almost detectable in its voice.

 

 **“EXTERMINATE!!!!!”** screamed one of the warmachines, quickly it aimed its barrel and fired a bolt of azure blue.

 

“HRRGH!!!!” it struck the woman in white once again, forcing her back onto her knees and further back into the hall.

 

 _It stings so much….so much power….._ She began laughing as she stood up slowly, looking up at the tinmen, all of their stalks looked at her.

 

 _So much power~....i….i….iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!_ Her mind screamed as drool escaped her lips, her body becoming surrounded in a red aura, blazing brightly.

 

 **“IT STILL STANDS, ALL DALEKS, UNLEASH MAXIMUM EXTERMINATION!!!!! DO NOT LET THE CHIMERA LIVE!!!!!”** Boomed the one that shot first, at once, all ten of the daleks in the hall fired, bombarding their target with synchronised shots.

 

“GRYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARYGH!!!!!” yelled out the woman in white as each shot pounded her very body, feeling as if her form will come apart each second, freezing and burning all at once with an electric charge violently damaging her body.

 

 _IT BURNS!!!! IT FREEZES!!!! IT’S BREAKING ME!!!! STOP IT!!! STOP BEFORE I CONSUME YOU ALL!!!!!!!!_ Her mind screamed, eyes wide with a growing hatred as her form is being blasted at constantly, her red aura dissipating the more blast are fired.

 

 _I MUST LIVE!!!! I WANT TO LIVE!!!! I HAVE TO EAT YOUUUUUUUUU!!!!!_ She thinks in agony, her smirk turning into a frown as she feels her already limited strength fading and fading.

 

After a continuous bombardment on the woman in white, the daleks stopped, their blue cold eyes watched as her body starts to lose balance.  


Severely scorched and burned from within, the woman fell backwards onto the ground, her heart beat slowed immensely, her breathing had all but stopped, her eyes remained open, pale blue still surrounded in a sea of darkness, the red aura ceased.

 

**“CHIMERA ELIMINATED, PURGE THE IMPURE CREATURE FROM THIS CRUCIBLE.”**

 

Boomed the dalek that fired the first shot, its body swivelled around, moving out of the room it emerged from, while nine of them remained in the hall, circling the woman in white.

 

 **“THIS CREATURE WITHSTOOD OUR WEAPONS.”** Spoke one of the nine, it sounded scratchier than its more commanding counterpart.

 

 **“AN UNHOLY CHIMERA OF CREATIONS, THE TRACES OF HUMANITY WITHIN IT ARE MINIMAL.”** Spoke another of the nine, its own voice sounding calm, despite its own threatening tone.

 

All of their stalks rose up, noticing damage to the ceiling of the hall.

 

 **“CALCULATIONS DETERMINE, THE SOURCE OF POWER CAME FROM WITHIN THIS CHIMERA, WE MUST DISPOSE OF IT QUICKLY”** boomed one voice, all of the stalks on the dalek domes looked down at the body of the woman.

 

They used their other arm to lift the body up, carelessly and messingly moving her arms and her chest to cart her away, as if carrying a body bag

 

One of the daleks finally had a secure grip on her, silently it turned towards the room entrance, moving with a humming sound, carelessly dangling the comatose body in its clasp.

 

**“WE MUST PREPARE TO RETURN TO THE STARS, TO WAR ONCE MORE!!!!!”**

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was cold, trapped, sealed within something that held down her limbs, caged like a wild animal in her own mind, the damage from the daleks had taken its toll on her, the damage was so severe, her own healing factor is exhausted, she felt starved and tired.

 

“I…..I…..I….neeeeed…to move…” she says allowed in her mind, trying to move her limbs from this invisible prison, but to no avail, they were hard to move.

 

“P...lease…..i want...to go home…i want to live...please!!!” she whimpers sadly, the empty void before her shifting into memories of happier times, her awakening, the man that looked after her, bound by the same creator and bound by a legacy only she knows.

 

“Sixteen…..Six...teen….im sorry...i…” she pauses, looking down at herself, almost ashamed to even look at the memory of him.

 

“I...never deserved your help...you shouldve…” tears begin to stream out of her eyes, sorrow was building deep within her, with it came a sharp pang of hunger, gnawing at her from within.

 

All the woman in white could do was wince at the feeling, it built more and more in intensity.

 

“D-damnit….im so weak….so...damn….WEAK!!!!!” she yells allowed, her sorrow morphing into anger, her voice cracking with saddness and anger, she looked at the memory of him in her view.

 

“Im..s-sorry sixteen….so...so sorry”. She whimpers quietly, once again looking down at herself, the hunger spiking once again.

 

“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYGH!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!” she screams as her own body rails against her, the smell of the daleks penetrating her mind as she gags.

 

Even in this state, their power tempts her still, a sickening intoxication that even in smell, harms her.

 

The memory of a smiling, ginger head Sixteen morphed slowly into a darker, vile visage of herself, with red eyes and a sly smirk.

 

 _ **“Oh boohoo, poor goodietwoshoes is all out of luck and is starved because of it, oh look at you you pathetic morsel!!!”**_ the visage spoke to her, spite laced in its cruel echoe of a voice, reverberating around the void that surrounds the woman in white.

 

The gingerhead woman looked at her purpley scaled counterpart with disgust and fear.

 

“You…” she said quietly, emotions of sorrow and anger still lingered in her voice.

 

 _ **“Oh drop the act Twenty One, your embarrassing yourself, if I were still in that malnourished little head of yours, i’d be eating those tin cans with glee, ooooh i can already smell their pungent smell of icecream and banana, such and explosive combination of genetics and power~”**_ raved the visage, smiling and licking her lips as she describes the daleks to the trapped Twenty One.

 

As Twenty One was about to retort, her stomach roared, the pain unbearable and agonising as their smell was felt again.  
  
  
“AAAAAH!!! STOP IT YOU WITCH!!!!” she screams at her darker illusion, rage boiling, she tried to move her hands to reach out to her copy’s smirking face, but is still restrained.

 

 _ **“Ah ah aaaah~ naughty of you to ignore that you want them too~ as I thought, no better than me you pathetic hypocrite~”**_ her darker copy moved up to Twenty One, moving her head, tutting in disappointment.

 

 _ **“Look at you, all alone with nothing but memories~, well remember this hypocrite~ you did this to use, you did this to yourself!!! Its because of your interference, your mockery of a bond with that copycat son of yours is nothing but pitiful ashes!!! As the brat deserved…”**_ The dark copy spoke into her face, clutching onto Twenty One’s face with glee and aggression.

 

All Twenty One could do was close her eyes, the tears come back as she lays there helpless.

 

“N-no...i'm not you.” she says quietly, defiance heard in her voice, despite its silence.

 

Her dark copy tilts her head, looking annoyed, almost growing bored and impatient.

 

“I am weaker than you, but…” she opens her eyes, Twenty One’s light blue eyes looked at the vile and playful red eyes of her shadow.

 

“But i have already surpassed you…” she says calmly, a small, kind smile adorns her face.

 

 _ **“Oh? Tell me HOW THEN!!!!”**_ exclaimed her dark echo, heavily annoyed and irritated.

 

“It’s simple...i’m still alive…i'm still alive!”

 

Twenty One takes a big breath, slowly forcing her arms and legs to move, they feel like 5 ton blocks as she forced her muscles to move.

 

“And i will live!! I will see my friends again!!! I will memorialise sixteen!...and you ...I will finally forget you!!!”

 

Her limbs began to move as the invisible restraints felt as if they were cracking, her pulse began to increase, the darkness surrounding her started to brighten, washing away the dark echo with light.

 

With one final gasp of effort, she lunged outward, her arms break free of the restraints as her legs broke free.

 

As the white light became all consuming, she could smell the daleks again, their foul, sickenning presence and cruelty reflected through their scent.

 

She could feel her heart pulsing faster and fast.

 

“I won't let some tincans stop me either!!!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 **“ALERT, CHIMERA’S LIFESIGNS HAVE RETURNED!!!!”** boomed the dalek that carried her, confused and enraged that the being it clung onto survived.

 

Twenty One opened her eyes and launched herself off of the metal shell, turning around to face it with an elegant landing.

 

“All alone are we, Dalek?” she said calmly, eyes up at the stalk gazing down at her, its barrel pointing quickly in her direction.

 

 **“EXTERMINATE!!!”** the dalek fired its shot, but this time, Twenty One was prepared, she dodged the shot as it narrowly passed her left side, the shot hit the wall behind her, scorching it.

 

“You and your brethren are very aggressive, glad youre not related to the saiyans.” she says with a self assured smirk, quickly she stands upright, moving her arms and legs as if to ground herself, clenching her fists, the red flaming aura erupted around her as the air pulsed to her heartbeat.

 

 **“POWER LEVELS RISING!!! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?!! HUMANITY IS INCAPABLE OF THIS!!!!”** Screeched the dalek in confusion, almost panicking.

 

Twenty One could only chuckle, not out of malice, but pity.

 

“Never underestimate anything, seems your race has a superiority complex.” was the last thing she said to it as she dash quickly to it, closing the gap with lightning fast movement.

 

Her clothes faded away, morphing into something more demonic, her chequered shirt became a simple black binding, her trousers became more baggy and bushy, while her skin changed from pale white to bubblegum pink, she grew an almost serpentine tail.

 

“Know this before you die, My name is Android 21!! And I will find my way home!!”

 

With a force of the sun covering her hand, she punches a hole through the dalek shell, breaking its shield and buckling its almost impervious metal, while the dalek inside writhed as it screamed in pain.

 

 **“HRRGHAAAAALGALAL!!!!!”** it fell silent after that, the stalk lowered down as smoke rose from the now pierce tank.

 

Twenty One looked at its shell, almost saddened by the creature she killed.

 

Yet even in this dead state, she could still feel its power, so raw and hateful that even in death, a being like her could feel its almost radioactive presence.

 

“Even like that…” she said aloud to herself.

 

 _There were more in that hall… they immediately shot me on sight even for awakening them...their weaponry is designed to kill with instantaneous ease…_ She thinks to herself, her heart reaching over her chest, knowing the damage the dalek weaponry did to her body.

 

Her eyes grew thoughtful as her mind tries to piece together everything on this rock.

 

“They Are warmongers...this is their ship and they must be the invaders…” Android 21’s eyes widened, a dark feeling building within.

 

 _No...i can't let these things get to earth!!! They’ll kill everyone, even the Z Fighters… i musnt let that happen!!!_ She looks down along the corridor the dalek carried her through.

 

“Hmm...this is a large vessel…but that hall…” she talks aloud, hypothesising what to do next.

 

This is a stranded warship, that hall must be in a centralised part of the vessel, if I snack on one of them that should give me the boost I need...though… She puts a hand on her stomach, despite feeling empty, the smell of the daleks is enough to put her off.

 

 _I’ll do what I have to...to save my friends, and get back home_. She resolved, starting to break into a sprint.

 

“Good thing I can sense you all, you’ll lead me back to the hall in no time!!” she says confidently, running with a speed near impossible to catch up to, running through the maze like ship, she saw how active it was becoming, lights were flashing, rooms that were bathed in darkness are lighting up.

 

_They must already be activating the ship!! i've got to hurry!!!_

 

Within seconds, she was back at the hall, what awaited her was the first dalek she saw, the first to shoot her.

 

“You!!” 21 exclaimed, the dome of the dalek swivelled around in her direction, its stalk transfixed on her, its middle body swiveled around, ready to fire.

 

 **“YOU DARE TO FIGHT THE SUPERIOR RACE??! FOOLISH CHIMERA, YOU MAY HAVE SURVIVED US, BUT YOU WILL NOT LAST ON THIS TIMELESS PLANET!!!”** Boomed the dalek.

 

Android 21 jumped up into the air, hovering upward as the red aura flared around her still.

 

Her innards were still aching from lack of food, but she hung in, readying to blast the metal tank with her power from above.

 

 **“ELEVATE!!!”** Boomed the dalek again, its form began to slowly rise to meet 21 head on, its entire body now facing this pink form.

 

“You can fly?!?!” she says in shock.

 

 **“YOUR PATHETIC EXISTENCE WILL FALL BENEATH THE MIGHT OF THE DALEKS!!!**  
**EXTERMINATE!!!** ” The Dalek ignored her response, firing a barrage of shots in her direction.

 

With quick thinking, 21 dodged in the air, like a ballet in the air, avoid each blast attack with ease.

 

“Wow, more persistent than a Saiyan.” she admits to herself

 

The Dalek was still stationary in the air, taking as many shots as it can but still unable to land a hit on the flying woman.

 

It stopped firing to reposition itself.

 

Android 21 saw this and quickly took the opportunity to fire, she charged up a beam attack from her fingers and unleashed a crimzon beam, damaging the casing of the dalek while obliterating its energy shield, the shell started to plummet to the ground, hitting the surface of the hall with a deafening bang, its shell cracked open, the grotesque tendrils spilling out of the metal.

 

She lowered herself to the ground, landing with a graceful impact, looking down at the warmachine’s remains, the dalek within was still moving, its eye becoming visible as it moved out of the shell.

 

 **“SUCH BLASPHEMY...YOU DARED TO TRESPASS THIS MIGHTY CRUCIBLE, NOW YOU DESECRATE THE BLOOD OF SKARO WITH YOUR MERE PRESENCE!!!”** its head pulsing as it spoke, the lights on the dalek dome flickered as it spoke, as if the mushy squid and the tank were still connected.  
Twenty One looked at the crippled creature, sympathy laced in her eyes with disgust.

 

“I've never felt such power, from a being as...corrupted as you, what are the daleks...why do you hunger for war?” She said to the creature, still walking close to the damaged shell, close enough to feel the pulsating brain of the creature, close enough to gauge its potency.

 

 _Just one of these daleks…its powerful ...it's hateful…_ she thinks to herself, her blue eyes looking at the wide eyed squid, unable to move.

 

The eye of the dalek moved up, blinking, its mind processing her question, only to close its eye as it let loose a small laugh, its voice crackling as it does so.

 

 **“THE DALEKS, WE ARE SOLDIERS FOR WAR, WE ARE SURVIVORS OF WAR, WE ARE ITS CHILDREN, WE WAR WITH ALL LESSER BEINGS, FROM THE WELPS LIKE MANKIND TO THE FALSE LORDS OF TIME!!!!”** Its eye opens, looking at Twenty One with spite and confusion.

 

 **“I AM ONE OF MILLIONS, WE ARE SKARO’S VENGEANCE UPON THE STARS, WE ARE SKARO’S TRUTHFUL HEIRS, WE ARE THE SUPERIOR RACE, UNDEFEATABLE, EVERLASTING, ETERNAL!!!!”** Its tendrils whipped into the air, as if punctuating its own glory.

 

 **“YOU ARE MADE OF MANY THAT ARE BENEATH US, KNOWN AND UNKNOWN AND IN TIME, THE DALEK RACE WILL BURY ALL TRACES OF YOUR ABOMINABLE EXISTENCE, CHIMERA OF EARTH!!!!”** its eye widened in triumph, its hatred on full display.

 

All Twenty One could do was sadly watch as the mutilated creature spoke, she looked down at the ground, almost pitying the frail thing.

 

 _You poor thing...so much hate and power, all for nothing but destruction_. She thinks as she looks at it, her eyes of blue staring at the yellow eye of malice.

 

“I was planning to stop you, your a threat to my home and im not going to let any of you touch it. But…” she says calmly, standing up again, she could feel its brethren beginning to close in.

 

 _They must've heard the fight_.

 

“...What a poor display of manners, I pity you, soldier, i truly do...You fight but i've been outside of the ship, there's nothing to fight anymore, this planet, i could feel nothing on it, no form of energy, not even of basic plant life, all i could feel were you on your brethren, Dalek...you have no reason to fight anymore.” she said sadly, looking down at the monster, sympathy shining in her eyes.

 

“I am starving, dalek, and you, despite your corruption is exactly what i need to destroy your entire vessel, but that power can be made to do some good, to help rebuild your own bodies so you don't rely on those horrible shells to simply stand your ground, let me help you, dalek, i woke you up.” Declared twenty one, her right hand rested on her stomach as if she were trying to suppress her own hunger.

 

The Dalek listened, closing its eye, its body pulsing and shifting, before it broke once again into a cackling laugh.

 

 **“HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA… PATHETIC CRIES OF WEAKNESS, CHIMERA, THE DALEKS WILL NOT STOP UNTIL ALL SPECIES IN THE UNIVERSE EITHER SUBMIT TO US, OR ERADICATED FOR CHALLENGING US, OUR SUPERIORITY IS PREORDAINED, WE WILL TRUIMPH OVER YOUR PATHETIC HUMANITY, WE WILL FIND AND EXTERMINATE THOSE HIDDEN FROM US, WE, WILL, RULE THE UNIVERSE!!!!!”** The Dalek cried out, its resolve declared.

 

Twenty One let go of her stomach, closing her eyes, sighing deeply.

 

 _Damn you for making me do this, you pathetic, disgusting thing._ Anger and sorrow bubbling to the surface, her eyes open again as she stares down the creature, raising up her right hand.

 

“So be it, become chocolate!!” she fires a pink-ly crimson beam at the dalek, instead of it burning away, the dalek screamed as its squid-like form began changing and morphing, the cries grew more and more silent as it changed from a living, sentient creature into a delectable chocolate cake slice, layered with oozing cream.

 

Twenty One couldn't help but lick her lips at the site of it, despite its smell, despite what the dalek had said earlier, she still pitied it.

 

“Now, time to indulge this out of date snack.”

 

She reached down and picked up the cake, moving it close to her face and smelling it, even as food, the corruption of the dalek was prevalent.

 

 _No, I can't think about that...this is what I need to do_. She affirms in her head.

 

The presence of the remaining 8 Daleks drew closer, like moths to a flame.

 

She takes a quick breath and bites into the cake, it tasted like gooey, melted milk chocolate, pressed between a soft and fluffy base, an overflowing ocean of ecstasy built within Twenty One, this one dalek alone was starting to fill her up.

 

She bit into the rest of it, swallowing each part of the cake quickly, feeling the overwhelming power and hatred of her meal swell throughout her body, with a burst of energy she sprung into the air, red fire followed behind her as she flew around the hall, feeling energised and revitalised with life.

 

“I can move again!!!!” she breathed allowed, twirling in the air like a dancer, before spiraling back down to the floor, landing with a thunderous crack, the metal was dented by her impact, the entire vessel shook in response.

 

“I called it, my hypothesis was correct.” she beams.

 

Before she could make a move again, she looked up at the entrance to see the 8 daleks finally arrive in the room, she smirked slightly, standing upright, her pink stale waggling as she felt anticipation rising within.

 

“Sorry Daleks, time for you all to sleep again!” Twenty One exclaims, raising her right hand into the air.

 

Suddenly a ball of red and black materialised above her, charging and spinning with energy,

 

“All this is coming from me and one of you!!!” she says, her smirk fading away, as if hatred began to bubble over.

 

 _Wha, where is this coming from?!?!!_ She clenches her teeth as she looks at all of them, the ball grew more in size.

 

 **“ENERGY LEVELS RISING, IT IS BEYOND ALL POSSIBLE LIMITS, EXTERMINATE THE CHIMERA!!!!!”** screamed one of the eight, but it was too late.

 

In a sudden burst of anger, Twenty One flung the red ball of energy to the ground.

 

An explosion ruptured the inside of the hall, the ground cracked up, the ceiling split in two as the perfect structure of the vessel destabilizes entirely, the impact of the massive projectile swarmed the hall, sending twenty one flying into the now open sky, the daleks inside crumbled into dust, while the vessel itself cracked and exploded, reducing this vessel that had lasted for eons in a timeless world, into a smoldering, smoking ruin, the voices of the remaining daleks cried their last in agony.

 

 _As you deserved, as you all deserved…_ she thought to herself, as she flew chaotically through the sky, her pink body returning to a normal pale white, her clothes reformed, her tail vanished, and her white hair returned to its dark gingerly shade.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was shining on the desolate world, as always, but now, something has changed, as the woman in white flew through the sky in a red fire, flung aimlessly by the explosion of the long stranded warship.

 

She smashed into the ground, a perfect save as her fist smashed into it, securing the landing, while bruising her arm in the process.

 

She felt tired, her breathing was heavy.

 

“That...was a rush.” she said aloud, sorrow and care laced in her voice.

 

She began to feel pale, as if something inside was starting to go wrong, almost sickly, contaminated, she put her hand on her stomach, feeling peachy.

 

“O-oh...no...noo...its messing with me…” she complains tiredly, feeling her body try to adapt the incompatible and contaminated dna of the dalek she consumed.

 

 _Oooooh...its wretched, i knew it…_ she thought to herself as she falls face first onto the sterile dirt, in pain, feeling the sickness begin wracking her whole body.

 

“D-damn you...even like this...your still killing me…” she says to herself, her voice was struggling to keep up, becoming faint.

 

She looks up into the sterile sky, her vision growing hazy, but for a moment, she could swear she almost felt something shift in the air, a small gust of air, began blowing past her, she looked in the sky still, noticing the cloud from her arrival had finally begun to warp, slowly changing, growing.

 

“Look at that...look...at…” her strength left her as she layed back onto the dirt, her gaze turning mirkier due to the contamination.

 

“That…” she says quietly.

 

For a few moments there was silence.

 

As Twenty One drifted away, she could begin to hear something else on the horizon, it was faint, like the sharp intake of breath, but it was growing louder, the darker her vision grew, the louder this sharp, warping noise became.

 

**Vworp**

 

Ite grew louder

 

**vWORP**

 

And louder.

 

**VWOORP**

 

**VWOORORP**

 

Until everything went black for Twenty One

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic, I hope I can entertain you all as this progresses.


End file.
